


Still Running

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never could have imagined they’d still be running, laughing and loving the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Running

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set: http://aintborntipycal.tumblr.com/post/51185582394

In the end, the the Time Vortex had done so much more for him than he’d ever imagined possible.

It was unbelievable, but so much in his life had been unbelievable. He supposed he should really stop being so surprised by it all the time. 

All in all, the Doctor could never have imagined, that that fateful day on Satellite 5 would end with him gaining a companion who would live nearly as long as he would.

It had been over 300 years since Rose had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, taking the Time Vortex into her very soul. 300 years and she still hadn’t shown any sign of aging. 

Even more importantly, she still hadn’t shown any sign of ever wanting to leave him.

He’d been worried when he’d regenerated the last time, that she wouldn’t want him anymore. Rose and his previous self had been so strongly intertwined, and despite her understanding of the situation, he feared it might be too much for her to get a whole new man again, so quickly after his previous regeneration.

It had been a little bumpy, he wouldn’t lie… But there was just something about Rose Tyler that was able to see past his exterior, his mannerisms, even his ridiculous new chin, to the two hearts beating only for her beneath the surface.

That night, they had lain together, the sweat cooling on their skin, sheets tangled around their legs, Rose’s head resting on his chest listening to those heartbeats, and nothing had changed. Not really.

He’d held her hand tight the first time he’d met her and told her to run. 

He never could have imagined they’d still be running, laughing and loving the entire time.

And he whispered a silent thanks to Time every night as he watched her sleeping peacefully beside him.


End file.
